What happens when you can never change back!
by KawaiiKittens
Summary: It starts out as a normal day, Kyo gets turned into a cat by Tohru, and he is expecting to turn back into a human in no time at all! But what happens when he doesn’t?
1. Chapter 1

What Happens When You Can Never Change Back!  
Hi everyone it's PinkGoddess here, I hope that you will like my new story that I am writing at the moment, it's going to be quite funny, especially Kyo! I hope that it puts a smile on your face! Anyway, on with the show! Enjoy!

Tohru sat and gazed out of the widow of her history classroom into the hot summer say. The teacher's voice seemed to float through her head like a hot air balloon on a warm afternoon.

"In 1625, Charles had just come to the throne…" She had been asked to take down notes for her homework, but she just twiddled the pen through her fingers.

"I'm sorry mom," she thought "I know that I should be listening so I can get that degree like you told me about, but it too hot too listen." 

Looking idly round the classroom, Tohru spotted her two friends Yuki and Kyo. To make no change they where arguing about god knows what, Tohru smiled as she watched them fight.

"What the hell, you damn rat, why do I always have to do it!"

"Because you said that you wanted to do it, to save Miss Honda getting her hands dirty"

Yeah… but… When the hell did that stupid idea come into that damn head of yours! Why the hell would I want to clean the stinking toilet!"

"Stupid cat"

"Damn rat!"

Tohru hoped that one day they would be able to get along, but from the looks of it, they had a long way to go!

She was jolted out of her room by the school bell ringing in her ears, looking around she could see the whole class spilling out of the classroom, except for her four friends, Ou, Hana, Yuki and Kyo.

"Oh yeah, you think that you can beat me Yankee, we'll see about that! You, me, a pack of cards, tomorrow lunch time!"

"Ok orange top, your on, who ever looses has to clean the classroom for a whole week! That also counts if they don't show up!"

"Oh don't Yankee worry, I'll be there, I wouldn't miss this for the world!"

"Ahh," sighed Hana "such wonderful electric waves"  
Tohru gathered up her books and walked over to them.

"Oh, hello Miss Honda, did you copy down enough notes to do your homework properly?" Yuki asked.

"Well… um…" stuttered Torhu as she opened her book to a blank page. "I don't think that I did!" she giggled.

"That Ok, you can copy some out of my book, I think that I have nearly done five pages!" Yuki laughed. "But only one condition… you make some of your wonderful leek stew," He added.

"Oh yes, I was thinking of making that anyway," exclaimed Torhu. "But… um… I not so sure that Kyo would…"

"WHAT! God damn it, no way in hell are you gonna make that!" Kyo shouted.

"For once you stupid cat, stop being so awkward," Said Yuki with his back to him.

"Hey, we'd better go, before orange top here, gets his hair off even more," Ou said in Tohru's ear.

"Yo, Yankee don't think that I didn't hear that!" Kyo shouted at Uo, as she and Hana walked out the door.

"Come on Miss Honda we'd better start heading home before this sun gets too hot to walk in."

"OK, um… Kyo are you coming too," Tohru asked.

"No way in hell am I going home, if all there is too eat is leek stew!"

"Oh, Kyo I didn't expect you to eat that, I was going to make you some tuna rolls!" exclaimed Torhu.

"Oh… um… OK… thanks," he said scratching the back of his head. A slight rumble could be heard coming from his stomach. "So come on what are we waiting for? Let's go! I don't care if it's leftover, I gotta eat!"

"Oh yeah sorry, come on Yuki," she said running out of the classroom after Kyo. Yuki quickly put his book back in his bag, and followed her out of the room.

Hi, sorry if it was a bit long or short, I promise that I will make it longer next time. I didn't really get the main plot into this chapter, but I promise that the next one will be better! (oh yeah and please can you R&R!) 


	2. Chapter 2

What happens when you can never change back!  
Here's my next chapter; I've made it a bit longer than the first one!  
I hope that you like it, enjoy!

The walk home from school was fairly silent. Tohru was the one that really made up the conversations, well she didn't know whether you could call them conversations, the most she got out of Yuki or Kyo was something like this-

"Sohma Yuki, how many pages did the teacher say we had to write for our essay?"

"About four."

"Oh, um, OK,"

Tohru tried again.

"Do you know what plants or vegetables you are going to plant next in your secret base," she asked.

"Well the weather has been good recently, so I was thinking of planting the melons next."

It looked like she wasn't going to get much out of Yuki, so Tohru tried talking Kyo.

"Hey Kyo... um... I was wondering how your training was going, have you learnt anything new?

"Umm... not really, just been doing the usual."

"Oh, well I was thinking that maybe some time you could teach me some of the moves you know, that is if you have time." She added.

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

Tohru gave up, she was trying so hard to get Yuki and Kyo to talk to each other, or even include them in the same conversation, but it looked like no matter how hard she tried, it wouldn't work! She gave a sigh of relief as the Sohma house appeared over the rolling hill.

"Nearly there, nearly there," she hummed. 

As the trio approached the house, they spotted something running towards them, waving its arms madly. Something with long waist length silver hair, piercing yellow eyes, and a tall, slender figure. That something was... Ayame!

Tohru saw that out the corner of her eye, Yuki suddenly tense in utter fear and shock.

"Yuki… hey Yuki, come and give your big, bad brother a hug... hey Yuki, come on!"

"What is it... it's... it's coming towards me!" Yuki stuttered with pure fear spreading over his face.

Suddenly, out of nowhere Ayame leaped for his little brother with his arms out stretched, ready to give the biggest hug there ever was! "What the…" Yuki began, but no more was heard, because he was suddenly flattened by the leaping snake.

"Awwwww Yuki, you don't know how much I have missed you, it seems so long since my eyes last captured the beauty of your fair skin, or the way that your hair shines in the sun!" whined Ayame, madly kissing Yuki's blushing cheeks.

Tohru looked on happily, as she watched Yuki desperately trying to release himself from Akame's loving grip.

"Ay… A…Ayame… what…" Yuki desperate voice was muffled by Aya's hugging arms.

Tohru was so happy that Ayame was trying his best to make up for all of those years that he had neglected Yuki when he was a small boy, but from the look of the way things where going at the moment, it didn't look like Yuki was too pleased about it! But nether the less, Tohru knew that deep, deep down, Yuki truly did love his big brother. 

She was brought out of her happy thoughts, by the sound of Kyo sniggering near- by.

"What do you find so funny Kyo?" she asked him puzzled, it he first time that she had seen him laugh, or even smile in days!

"It's just that, all my life I have been trying to train so hard to beet Yuki, trying to be stronger than him, trying at least to hit him to the floor, but all along that training was a waste of time. All I really needed to do was to give him one big hug!" he laughed.

"That is true!" Tohru giggled. "He looks so much better when he laughs or smiles, but unfortunately it doesn't happen very often," she thought.

"Hello my little flower… Kyo… Ayame… oh and um… is that Yuki under there?"

Tohru spun around to see Shigure standing behind her. As usual, he was wearing a beaming smile, and he had his thumbs in the belt of his kimono.

"Ahhh, God damn it, you stupid dog, tell us next time your gonna sneak up on us like that!" shouted Kyo.

"Oh Kyo… I can not tell you how much that hurt me, I try to be nice, and greet my family and friends with a smile, but all they do is throw it right back in my face. I shall remember your cruelty for the rest of my days!" Shigure said clutching his heart dramatically, and trying to force a slight tear out if his eye.

"Ahhh, go and whine to somebody else," Kyo said making his way towards the house.

Tohru sighed, "It looked like Kyo's good mood didn't last as long as I hoped it would," she thought to herself. 

As Shigure turned round to the heap on the floor that was Ayame and Yuki, his eyes widened.

"Oh Ayame… what are you doing to Yuki… oh no please don't tell me that your heart belongs to another! Today really isn't my day, first I get pushed away by my family… and then… then I get pushed away by my best friend" cried Shiure. (This time he really was crying!) "I shall be in my office if anybody wants me, but I doubt that they will…" Shigure ran towards the house with his face buried in his hands.

"Shigure… Shigure, where did he go Tohru?"

"Well, he just ran into the house crying," Tohru answered.

"Oh no, I hope that he didn't get the wrong idea," he moaned as he ran off towards the house. As Tohru watched the silhouette of Ayame disappear over the hill, she heard a small voice coming from the ground.

"Um… Miss Honda… do you think that you could help me up, I think that I twisted my ankle when that stupid brother of mine landed on me,"

"Oh, yes of course I will Yuki."

Pulling Yuki to his feet, she said "I'll have to take a look at that ankle when we get to the house, if it is twisted, there will be no school for you tomorrow young man," she joked.

Yuki and Tohru laughed all the way back to the house. 

Sorry, I know, I know I didn't really get to the main plot in this chapter either did I? Don't worry, I promise, and this time I really do, I promise that I will get on with the story in the next chapter. This chapter was really for a bit of a laugh, I hope that it made you smile. So as they say, can you R&R! 


	3. Chapter 3

****

What happens when you can never change back!

Hi, PinkGoddess here again. Now this time I'm really going to get on with the story! So here we go! (Oh and by the way, my PC has mucked up the chapters that I put up on the net, so please excuse if there is any mistakes, don't blame me, blame my PC!)

The early morning sun was blazing through the window, like an uncontrollable forest fire; there was a slight breeze that gently rustled through the towering oaks that surrounded the Sohma house. A pair of small, colourful, humming birds sang their chirruping song on the window ledge of Tohru's room. They suddenly tumbled away with the breeze, when Tohru threw open her window to breathe in the refreshing summer air.

"Ahhhhh…"she sighed "it's such a beautiful day Mom, look at the sky, it's so clear, I think that where going to have a heat wave soon…won't that be so exciting? We haven't had a heat wave in more than five years! I can't wait! And just think, we wouldn't need to worry about it raining when we watch the eclipse! Oh I can't wait to see how beautiful it will look."

After a few seconds of tranquil silence, Tohru heard her stomach growl out to her in warning.

"Oh no!" she gasped. "I totally forgot, I'm supposed to make breakfast for everyone. They must think that I'm a dreadful housekeeper! That will never do!"

Tohru rushed out of her room and down the stairs as fast as her little legs would carry her.

"I wonder if they are all sat round the table waiting for me to came down" she panted to herself.

Tohru was so oblivious to her surroundings that, she hadn't noticed Kyo coming out of the kitchen, drinking out of a carton of milk.

"Yo, Tohru… hey… hey Tohru… if I would you, I would watch…"

Too late.

"…Where you are going…"

There was a loud _poof,_ a lot of orange smoke, and a small scream.

The smoke quickly cleared and there, lying on top of his jeans and white T-shirt was Kyo… but as an orange cat!

"Ahhhhhhhhh! God damn it Tohru, why don't you watch where you where going for once? And why the hell were you in such a hurry anyway!" he raged.

"Oh… Kyo I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to bump into you… I just… I just thought that I was late coming down stairs to get your breakfast…" Tohru started to go into one of her uncontrollable babbles. … "So I was rushing… oh know you hate me… don't you? I mean, I don't blame you if you do, because I wouldn't like someone that turned me into a cat all of the time…" she sobbed, as she fell down to the floor onto her knees.

The orange cat's tail twitched with annoyance, but he managed to keep his cool. "Why the hell does she always have to cry when she thinks she's done something wrong… can't she just say sorry, and be done with it…" Kyo thought to himself.

He placed a small ginger paw affectingly on her pale knee and said quietly "Look Tohru… I'm sorry… It's just… I…I wasn't expecting you to come charging down the stairs so fast… that's all… you don't have to cry you know," he assured her.

"Oh well… if you are sure…?"

"I just said that didn't I?" he was trying so hard not to shout at her, but he didn't know how long he could keep it up!

Tohru whipped her puffy, blood shot eyes, and rose from the floor.

"Umm yes, of course you did… Ok… um, I'd better go into the kitchen to make breakfast before you turn back to normal then!" Tohru said, giving Kyo her usual beaming smile.

Kyo sat and watched from the doorway, as Tohru bustled around the kitchen getting breakfast ready, quietly humming her mothers tune to her self.

"I still don't know how she does it… how can she always be so happy after all she has been through… her mother dying… being pushed out of her grandfathers house… having to live in a tent all on her own…" Kyo thought to himself. "If I was her, I wouldn't want to carry on living anymore… I would just stop… I would try to hide myself away, not speak to anyone… until I died…"

Kyo was brought of his sorrow thoughts by Shigure hopping down the stairs behind him.

"Oh… Kyo…" he said, eyeing his cat figure, and an annoying, mischievous grin spreading over his face. "What have you been up to… I hope that it's nothing to with Tohru," he sang as he walked into the kitchen.

"Ahh… good morning my little summer flower, did you sleep well?" Shigure asked as he came up behind Tohru.

"Oh, hello Shigure, yes, I slept very well thank you, how about you?" "Yes, yes, I slept fine… but come to think of it… I had the strangest dream… it seemed to be about me and Ayame… we seemed to be sleeping in the same bed as each other, and…"

"You sick pervert, do you have no shame, how can you even dream about stuff like that!" Kyo roared, it was no good, he was trying to keep his cool, but wasn't doing very well at it!

"Well, my little Kyo, do you want me to explain," Shigure teased bending down to Kyo's level.

"Hey, I'm not little!"

"Are you sure about that, because at the moment, you don't look any higher than my knee," Shigure smiled, as looked down at the fuming kitty.

"God damn it! When I change back your goin' to feel my foot against the side your face, you stupid dog!"

"Awwwwwww, Tohru… Kyo's being mean to me again…"Shigure whined like a child who's out side of a candy store.

"How can you make that much noise, so early in the morning?" mumbled a voice from the doorway. Looking round, Tohru saw Yuki standing in the doorway, although he has just woken, his hair was in perfect shape!

"Oh, good morning Yuki, it looks like you still haven't woken up the then" Tohru laughed as she piled something deliciously edible onto a wooden tray.

Yuki shuffled into the dinning room, knelt down at the low table, and rested his head on it.

"Ah, my sweet Tohru, what might you be cooking for our breakfast

today then?" Shigure asked as he too sat down at the table.

"Well, I thought that I was late coming down stairs today so, to make up for it I was going to make honey pancakes, but it turns out that I wasn't late, but I made them anyway!" she giggled.

"HONEY PAN CAKES… HONEY PANCAKES… OH MY DEAR SWEET SNOWDROP Of DECEMBER, HOW DID YOU KNOW! HONEY PANCAKES ARE MY FAVARATE, IT JSU SHOWS THAT YOU TRULY ARE MY PRINCESS!"

With a small scream, Tohru spun around to see Ayame standing in the doorway of the kitchen dressed in red kimono with a golden sash wrapped round his waist. He had his gleaming white hair put up in a long neat French plait, which went all the way down his long slender back.

"Ha ha… he hee…" chuckled Shigure nervously "looks like it wasn't a dream after all!"

"AH, DO YOU KNOW HOW SICK YOU ARE SHIGURE? HOW COULD YOU…! I CAN'T EVEN BERE TO THINK ABOUT IT!"

Kyo roared, his short ginger hair standing on end, making him look like a toilet brush. "YOU AND AYAME…" but no more was heard, because he was sent flying through the air by Yukis' foot!

"Umm… Yuki… Kyo… if it's not too much of a problem… do you mind not destroying my house this time, maybe you could fight outside for once, because…" but it was too late, Kyo was send flying through the paper door and up the gravel path.

"The main house refuses to pay for the damage anymore…" he finished.

"Oh, Yuki I thought that you where still asleep," Tohru said to the now fully awake boy.

"Yes Miss Honda I was, but their stupid shouting woke me up," Yuki muttered as he sat down at the table once more.

"Umm Shigure… will Kyo be okay," Tohru asked as she placed the tray of pancakes on the table, before the hungry eyes of her housemates.

"Yeah, he'll be fine once he has got over the embarrassment." Shigure sniggered in return.

"I don't under stand why they can't get along…" Tohru thought. "I know that they have the zodiac legend to live up to… but… I don't see why Kyo thinks that it is so important for him to beat Yuki, especially by fighting…! If he has to beat him at something, can't it be something like 'the first one to wash the dishes' or 'the last one to school' or something like that!" But there was no time to think about that now, they had to eat their breakfast soon, or they would be late for school.

"Why don't you come and join…" Tohru started to asked Ayame who was hovering near by, but he was sat at the table stuffing his face with two pancakes at the same time before she could even finish her sentence!

Shaking her head, Tohru to knelt down at the table, and started to eat her home made sweet surprise. After a few minutes of silence, there was a low grown that came from the garden. She was upset to see that Kyo was rising form the ground, and from the looks of it, having some trouble. But more important of all, he was still in his cat form!

"Um… Shigure… is it normal for your family to stay in their zodiac from for this long?" she whispered in his ear. Shigure looked behind him, and frowned, wondering.

"Yeah, she's right… this has been the longest that I've seen any of our family stay in their zodiac form…," he thought to himself. "But if I say that there might be something wrong, knowing Tohru, she'd probably get a fever, from worrying so much… it best to say that there's nothing to worry about…"

He glanced over next to him at Ayame, who was looking at him with an unusual grim expression on his face. He moved his head ever so slightly from left to right a few times… Shigure understood. He mustn't tell Torhu, no matter what!

"Well… this has been the longest he has been like this," Shigure said trying desperately to make it look like he was thinking hard (but not doing a very good job at it!). "But there is no reason why he shouldn't change back is there?" he concluded, returning nervously to his plate.

"Yeah your right Shigure!"

"I know, I know, I always am!" He sang, sounding really pleased with himself!

A small sigh was heard from the other side of the table, that sigh came from Yuki. "You just like hearing your self talk don't you?" he said as he put the last of his pancake into his mouth.

"Oh… does everybody hate me! Yesterday it was Kyo, and now you Yuki, why do you all hate me? I can't understand, what have I done wrong?

Tohru smiled to herself as she watched the rat and the dog fight, she must be the luckiest girl in the world, having a family that she had hardly known before, taking her in, and treating her as another member. How lucky she was!

There was a strange sound coming from the door-less doorway, which had broken when Kyo was set flying through it. Looking up she saw Kyo licking the dirt off of him.

"Awwwwwww he acts so sweet when he's a cat!" Tohru thought sweetly to her self. "Ah, Kyo, I'm so sorry, I forgot that you don't like honey Pancakes," Tohru gasped as she jumped up suddenly from the table.

"I'll make you something extra special," she added as she started to rummage through the cupboards. "Umm… let me see, what would he like?"

"Hey, wait," Kyo suddenly stopped licking himself, because everybody was looking at him in astonishment! "…Um, look… you don't have to do that, I'm not that hungry. Anyway how would I be able to eat it?"

Everybody at the table was looking at him in astonishment, he was being nice for once… but more especially… to Tohru!

"Awwww, Kyo, you don't want our little petal to get her hands dirty," Shigure sighed. "I think that somebody has the hots," he added jokingly.

"Hey, no I don't!" Kyo shouted back, his ginger cheeks turning a deep shade of red. "One more word out of you, you damn dog, and I'll scratch your eyes out!" he roared putting a ginger fist up to the giggling dog.

"Why can't anyone just _leave_ me alone!" Kyo fumed as he stormed out again through the broken paper door, and into the woods. Tohru made a move to run after him, but somebody grabbed her arm to stop her.

Looking round she saw Yuki standing behind her, with his usual sweet smile on his face.

"Don't worry Miss Honda, he will come back in his own time, after all this isn't the first time that he has run off, is it?"

Tohru thought for a moment, and then said "No… I suppose that you're right, I just get worried when he's like this" she looked awkwardly down at her arm while she spoke "…um… Yuki, if it's not too much of a problem… um, do you mind letting go of my arm now," Tohru muttered politely, as she felt her cheeks turning a deep shade of crimson.

Yuki looked down at his hand that was gently closed round the skinny wrist of Tohrus', he smiled for a moment, and then said "Oh yes I'm sorry Miss Honda, did I hurt you?"

"Oh no, no, but what I do know is that if we don't leave soon, we are going to be late for school," she laughed.

Yuki looked down at his watch, and nodded in agreement "We have to hand in that English essay as well, I'll go up stairs to get my bag, and then we will head off, okay?"

Tohru nodded in return, and picked up her bag that was lying next to the shattered door that Kyo had run through. She suddenly thought, how would he be able to go to school!

"So um I guess that Kyo won't be able to go to school today," she asked Shigure who had sat down behind Ayame, and started to re- plait his hair.

"Oh God no, can you imagine what people would think if a cat turned up to take their class? But worst of all, they would get a big shock when that cat turns into to Kyo… who is half naked!"

Himself and Ayame started to giggle madly at some inside joke that Tohru didn't get!

Well there we go folks! That was my next chapter! I hope that it wasn't to long! So as usual pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese R&R! (I'm sorry if I ended it a bit abruptly, I couldn't think how else to do it!)


End file.
